


Mischief Maker

by writingbutunpublished



Series: Not All Heroes Wear Capes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender Stiles, Broken Bones, Doctor Derek, M/M, Some Abusive Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutunpublished/pseuds/writingbutunpublished
Summary: restaurant owner Stiles helps a woman get out of a bad date and ends up with a broken nose. Doctor Derek Hale wants to help and thank the man that saved his sister.





	Mischief Maker

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a WIP but I might write a companion piece or two later on. Hope you enjoy!

Cora Hale walked quickly to the bar, her shoulders tense. She had come here to meet her date, a guy she had met on Tinder, and it couldn't have gone more wrong. The guy was a creep. The first thing he had said to her was "Nice tits." and he kept talking about his high paying job and expensive car, and how much he was looking forward to nailing her.

Salvation had come in the form of a little plaque hanging in the ladies room. When she had used that as an excuse to leave the table.

Tinder Date Gone Wrong?

If you're on a date and it isn't going well, come to the bar and ask for a Mischief Maker and we will get you out of it/get you a taxi. As your safety and happiness is our top priority, if someone is bothering you or making you uncomfortable, tell us and we will ask them to leave. The Emissary strives to create a safe and fun environment for all of our customers.

Signed,

Your friendly neighborhood bartender

Cora stared at the sign for a long time before she made her decision. With a deep breath and several glances at the table where her date sat, thoroughly distracted by a nearby waitress's ass, she made her way to the glossy oak bar.

"Excuse me," she said softly. The bartender, who was standing at the other end, wiping a glass, appeared not to hear her. "Excuse me," she repeated more loudly. Finally the bartender turned to look at her. His hair was cut short, nearly down to his scalp. He had wide, expressive brown eyes and his upturned nose was dusted with freckles.

He flashed her a warm smile. "I'll be with you in just a moment," he said, finishing up his cleaning and sauntering over. "What can I get for ya?" he asked.

Cora swallowed hard. "Could I get a, um...Could I get a Mischief Maker, please?" she asked. She hated the way her voice shook.

The bartender's smile faded and his eyes hardened. "Sure, no problem," he said. "Hey, Isaac!" he called loudly. A sandy haired man who was walking past stopped in his tracks. "This lady needs a mischief maker, can you go in the back and get the ingredients?"

Isaac's eyes widened and he spared a glance at Cora filled with sympathy. "Yeah sure." he said and hurried off.

The bartender leaned toward Cora and said softly. "It might be a while before the cab gets here. You can wait at the bar, but he might notice," his hand moved to hover over her arm but he didn't actually touch her, "Do you want me to ask him to leave?" Cora, finding herself on the verge of tears from the kindness in the bartender's eyes, nodded. The bartender, whose name, according to the nametag Cora finally had the presence of mind to read, was Stiles, squared his shoulders. "Where is he?" He asked.

"He's the one ogling that waitress's chest with no shame." Cora whispered dryly. Stiles flashed her a faint smile before focusing on his target. "Well that makes my job easier." He said and strode off.

Stiles reached the table quickly and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir." he said.

"Yeah." The man barked. He even looked like a tool, Stiles thought. He had a very square jaw and unnaturally white teeth.

"There have been some complaints that you have been harassing the staff and other customers so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Stiles said. Something glinted in the other man's eyes that made his own dart to the bar. He noted with relief that Isaac had taken up a protective stance beside the girl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The man said loudly, drawing the attention of everyone else in the crowded restaurant.

Stiles cleared his throat. "I'm the owner of this place and I have the right to refuse service to people who ogle and grope my staff and make my other customers uncomfortable." he said, barely clinging to calm.

At this the man stood and came around the table, getting in Stiles's face, his own turning red with anger. "Do you even know who I am, asshole?" he said.

Stiles clenched his jaw. "The man causing a scene in my restaurant, who is going to leave here in handcuffs if he doesn't get out of my face."

"Fine." the man growled. "I just need to get my date." he began looking around. "Where did that bitch get off to."

"Sir-" Stiles began, but was cut off by the man's shout. "Corey!" he shouted. "Let's go."

Cora felt her ears turn red. "It's Cora, dumbass." she shouted from the bar and began to make her way toward the dining area. "And I'm not going anywhere with you, Ennis."

Ennis snorted. "Yeah, we'll see about that." he said. "I know where you live, you dumb bitch."

"That's it, Erica, call the sheriff, please." Stiles said. Cora could see he was shaking with anger.

"Good fucking luck. I own this town, I'll never even be arrested." Ennis said with a laugh.

Stiles face split into a mocking smile. "Since I have about a dozen and a half witnesses that you just threatened this woman and the Sheriff happens to be my dad, I think you'll find that you will definitely be arrested." he said.

Ennis had the grace to look sheepish for a few seconds before his eyes widened in panic and he took a swing at Stiles, his fist connecting squarely with Stiles's nose. The sickening crack of a bone breaking echoed in Cora's ears.

Ennis went in for another hit but Stiles caught his wrist and pinned Ennis's arm behind his back, slamming Ennis's head on the table and holding him there. "Don't fucking move, asshole." Stiles growled softly in Ennis's ear. Stiles's nose was bleeding onto Ennis's silk shirt. It has started to swell and the bridge was bent sharply to the left.

Isaac, who had followed Cora across the room, keeping himself between her and Ennis, stepped forward. "I got this, man." he said. "You're bleeding on my tablecloth."

Stiles reached up to touch his own nose and winced as if he had just noticed the pain. He turned Ennis over to Isaac and moved toward Cora. "You okay?" he asked.

Cora blinked. "You're the one with the broken nose." she said.

"It's not the first time." he said, and grinned at her. He winced again. "Smiling hurts." he mumbled.

"Erica!" he shouted at the waitress he had asked to call the sheriff. "Is Dad on his way?" he asked.

"Yeah," she called back, tossing her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "Boyd's with him." she said with a grin.

He turned back to Cora. "I'm going to cancel that cab." he said. "The sheriff will want to take your statement, but he can drive you home."

Cora nodded as Stiles turned his back to her to address the whole room. "Guys, I am really sorry that this scene disrupted your dinner." he said to the shocked patrons. "I'm going to have all your meals comp'd and this man and people like him will be banned permanently from The Emissary."

The customers cheered and clapped and Stiles turned back to Cora. "Looks like the cavalry is finally here." he said, pointing over her shoulder to the frosted window, where red and blue lights flashed.

Cora gave her statement to a kind, older man with the same warm brown eyes as Stiles. He smiled at her. "Sounds like Mr. Stilinski took good care of you." he was practically beaming with pride by the end of the sentence. Even without the name Stilinski emblazoned on his chest and the fact that Stiles had already announced that the sheriff was his dad, Cora would have been able to tell.

"Yes, sir." she said.

Stiles himself had been carted off to the hospital by a very concerned man he had called Scott that had shown up around the same time as the sheriff as soon as he had given his statement.

"Wait a minute." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Hale...you're not related to Derek Hale, are you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Cora said, smiling. "He's my brother."

"Well, I'll be damned." Sheriff Stilinski said. "I think we're done here. Do you need a ride home."

"No, sir. I called my brother and he should be here any minute." Cora said.

"Alright then." With that the sheriff and his men dragged a petulant Ennis out of the restaurant. Cora sipped on the ginger ale that Erica had shoved into her hands earlier until Derek arrived looking ready to murder someone.

"Are you alright, Cor?" he asked, trapping her face between his hands and looking her over as if to check for injuries. "I should have never let you go."

"I'm fine, really." she said, stepping back. "The owner was here and he took care of everything. Ennis broke his nose."

"What?" Derek asked through clenched teeth.

"He had one of the waitresses call the cops and Ennis punched him." Cora explained. "He tried to punch him again but Stiles pinned him to the table. It was kinda awesome."

"Stiles?" Derek asked. "The sheriff's kid?" Derek asked in bewilderment.

"Yep!" Cora said. In spite of everything, she was in pretty high spirits.

"Okay." Derek said. "I'm going to drop you off at home and then I have to go do something." he murmured.

Derek was quite for the drive home and gave his sister a distracted order to get to bed before he headed to the hospital.

He walked right up to the desk, earning him glares from the people standing in line. "Alison, where's the guy that came in with a broken nose earlier?" he demanded.

"Dr. Hale, I didn't think you were on duty tonight." Alison said.

"I'm not." he said shortly. "Guy with the broken nose?"

"Oh, you mean Stiles?" Alison asked. "Scott brought him in about half an hour ago, I think he went back with Melissa."

Without another word, Derek made his way back to the ER to find Melissa. When he did, he found her giving a lecture to a wide-eyed man, presumably Stiles.

"You can't just walk up to guys twice your size and kick them out." she said over his hiss of pain as she prodded at his nose.

"Excuse me," Derek said and both Melissa and Stiles jumped. Melissa turned to face him.

"Dr. Hale." she said.

"Could I have a moment with your patient?" he said, flashing her a faint smile. She smiled back.

"Sure." she said and turned back to Stiles. "I'm not done with you." she said and walked away.

"Um…" Stiles said, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Hello."

Derek walked up to Stiles and looked at his nose, which was now twice what Derek judged to be it's usual size. "You heard her say I was a doctor, right?" he said softly.

Stiles nodded. His sister's savior, as it turned out, was gorgeous. Derek ran his fingers gently over Stiles's sharply featured face, checking for other injuries. "How do you know Melissa?" he asked. His voice was more husky that he would like.

"Um, she's uh, she's...I'm best friends with her son." Stiles stammered. "You're not wearing scrubs." he accused.

Derek smiled. "It's my night off." he said.

"Then why-" Stiles began but cut himself off with a yelp when Derek set the broken bone back in its proper place. "Ouch!" he hissed.

"Sorry." Derek said, wincing. "Had to be done."

It would seem Stiles was not easily deterred. "Why are you here on your night off taking care of me?" he demanded.

"Because the asshole that did this to you might have done it to my sister if you hadn't intervened." Derek said.

"Cora is your sister?" Stiles asked, wide-eyed. "I swear stuff like that hardly ever happens at my restaurant." Stiles said apologetically. "We have these signs up in the ladies room so if a girl's date turns out to be a creep, we can get her away but this is only the second time a creep has taken a swing at me." Stiles was babbling, he knew, but Dr. Hale was seriously hot and he was pretty sure his brain had been fried when Dr. Hale had flashed a smile full of teeth that had lit up his whole face.

"Relax, Stiles." Dr. Hale said. "I wanted to thank you." he said. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in. Cora can take care of herself pretty well but sometimes her mouth writes checks her body can't cash." he smiled faintly. "Not that that guy doesn't deserve a few choice words."

"He got plenty from my dad." Stiles said smiling and wincing at the same time.

"Good." Derek bandaged up Stiles's nose very carefully, trying not to hurt him. He admitted to himself that it was taking longer than usual because he was having trouble not staring at Stiles's face as he worked.

"You know, if you really wanted to thank me, you could go out with me." Stiles said. He resisted the urge to clap his hand over his mouth.

He couldn't believe he had just done that. This man wanted to thank him for helping his sister and he was acting like a creep. 's reaction, threw him for a loop however. The other man threw his head back and laughed loudly, drawing the attention of a few nurses. Stiles wanted the floor to open up at his feet. He had been rejected before but no one had ever laughed in his face.

"You have a point." Dr. Hale said. "I'm off on Wednesdays and Fridays."

Stiles swallowed. "Wait, really?" he said, dumbfounded.

"Of course." Dr. Hale said. "You really don't think it always takes this much touching to fix a broken nose do you?" he asked.

It was then that Stiles realized that the doctor had not taken his hands off Stiles's face since he first touched him.

Stiles blushed and shook his head. "How about this Wednesday?" he asked. "I can cook."

"Sounds great." Dr. Hale said. He finally dropped his hands from Stiles's face and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled something on a pad of paper he got from the table beside the bed and handed it to Stiles. It was his number.

"I'm going to go call you in some pain meds." Dr. Hale said, walking away. "The name's Derek, by the way." he said over his shoulder. Stiles was stopped from answering by the return of Melissa back to finish her lecture. Stiles grinned like an idiot at Derek's retreating back instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a photo I saw on Tumblr of a similar sign in a real life bar. Hope you guys liked it! Keep and eye out for a possible companion piece!


End file.
